<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning a Leshen by Hiddendemon666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202463">Learning a Leshen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666'>Hiddendemon666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Come Inflation, Leshens (The Witcher), M/M, Monsterfucker Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddendemon666/pseuds/Hiddendemon666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple contract turns out differently than expected...or Geralt gets fucked by a Leshen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Monster(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Learning a Leshen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leshens were probably one of Geralt’s least favorite things to fight. They were smart, creative, and generally a huge pain in the ass. Thankfully, he didn’t run into them terribly often, but this small village seemed to be plagued by one. </p>
<p>	He’d done the usual song and dance with the village leaders, and was promised 500 gold, which he seriously doubted they had. But deep down, he was kind of a sucker for poor honest folk, doing what they could with what they had. Plus, they had fed him a rather nice stew the night before, and let him sleep in a room for free, and that sat very well with him. </p>
<p>	So here he was, in the middle of the day. It wasn’t terribly hot, but it was warm. He’d oiled his blades and patched his armor. He’d taken a potion, and already destroyed the totems of the creature. So where was it? His heart was beating faster as he crept through the forest, sword raised. The deeply shaded forest was alive with sounds of birds, animals and bugs. But no torn up ground. No crows cawing. Nothing crashing through the underbrush. </p>
<p>	Time slowly wore on as Geralt stalked his prey, but he wasn’t having any luck. This didn’t make any sense. Leshens were very territorial. Why hadn’t it picked up on him yet? Hm. Perhaps it was time to get its attention. </p>
<p>	With a flick of his wrist, he cast Igni, and set a nearby patch of forest ablaze. He then stepped back, watching around a tree, his mutated ears easily picking up the sounds of alarm from a few birds. It was just now starting to feel like spring, it had been wet enough the wood wouldn’t burn for long, so he wasn’t worried about lasting damage, and he strained to hear anything other than wood crackling. </p>
<p>	As he watched the blaze start to die out, smoke now heavy in the air, he felt the ground under his feet tremor. He swore and dove to the side, roots splaying out of the ground where he had stood a second before. </p>
<p>	“Gotcha.” Geralt noted with satisfaction, his blood now really pumping as he turned, his eyes quickly scanning the dense forest as he raised his blade. And then swore. <br/>	It was big. Really big. This one must have been twelve feet tall, and its antlers were bigger than any elk he’d ever seen. Which meant it was old. Really old. Geralt’s grip on the sword tightened, and he moved forward with a shout, casting Igni at the large creature as he moved within striking distance. It was better to finish this quickly. </p>
<p>	The fight really started to wear on, and after an hour, Geralt was sweating and swearing in turn. His potion effects were wearing off, and there hadn’t been enough of a break for him to grab another. This Leshen was truly a testament to its species. It wasn’t afraid of Igni like other’s had been, and every time he’d gotten close, it had turned into a cloud of birds and insects, and he’d barely landed a few decent hits. He himself had only a few scratches, but neither one of them were gaining any ground. In fact…Geralt was staring to have a deep suspicion that this creature was toying with him. </p>
<p>	The ground around them was nice and torn up, and Geralt was having to focus more on not falling than attacking. He circled the creature again, trying to widen the area they were fighting, so he could get out of the muddy pit they had created. But the creature knew what he was trying to do, it seemed, and shot a row of roots right where he was trying to go, forcing him back into the same space. </p>
<p>	“Come on.” He snarled at it, frustration starting to creep in. Sweat was making it hard to hold onto his sword, and it was dripping down into his eyes. The creature’s skull seemed to be smirking at him. And then the ground under his feet erupted again. </p>
<p>	He rolled to dodge, and was immediately hit by a second wave of roots, and he swore as he felt them wrap around his legs. “Fuck!” This didn’t make sense, they always attacked in straight lines, and this one had somehow cast two, in different directions, at once. And he’d been caught in it. </p>
<p>	Hacking with his sword blade, Geralt desperately tried to free his legs. He succeeded with one, but before he could start on the other, vines snaked down and around his neck, and he was suddenly thrusting his sword upwards as they pulled. </p>
<p>	Geralt struggled as more and more vines came out towards him. His legs were helplessly trapped now, but he was fighting with the ones around his throat. If he stumbled now, he’d fall and choke himself. So he managed to keep his balance, but no matter how fast he cut them, more came. He cried out with what little air he had as his sword arm was pinned, and the vines around his neck tightened. He couldn’t breathe. </p>
<p>	He thrashed violently now, but he couldn’t swing his sword. He couldn’t reach down and get the dagger out of his boot either, and his vision started to fade around the edges. Fuck. Well, he supposed this was how all witchers died, and there was no shame in losing to a Leshen. The last thing he was going to see was that leering skull, inches from his face. </p>
<p>	The white wolf slumped in his bonds, and the second he did, the vines loosened. He wheezed, his vision still blurry, greedily sucking down air, not understanding. The second he’d recovered enough to struggle, he tried to raise his sword, when everything squeezed down again.  </p>
<p>	Geralt, taking the hint, finally dropped his sword, and was rewarded with the vines backing off, and he hungrily pulled air into his lungs, sputtering. The Leshen was standing right in front of him, its eerie sockets staring at him. “W-what do you want?” He gasped out, confused now. Leshens didn’t play with their prey like this. </p>
<p>	There was a creaking noise as the Leshen cocked its head, grinning at him with sun bleached teeth. Its long branched claws reached out, and Geralt shook as they pressed down against his thighs. There was a ripping sound, and he waited for pain, but there wasn’t any. His pants had been completely torn away, and he raised an eyebrow, now even more confused. “What the fuck?” He growled at it, still panting as it suddenly moved behind him. </p>
<p>	He made a noise as the vines pulled tight again, forcing his hands out as well as his legs, keeping him spread eagle between two large trees, and the vines around his neck tightened in warning as he struggled for a second, before stopping himself. </p>
<p>	His heart was pounding in his chest now, the potion effects gone. “What the fuck do you want?” He spat at the creature again, unable to turn his head and look over his shoulder, but he knew that was where the creature was hiding.</p>
<p>	Was he supposed to just hang here and slowly starve to death? As a warning to others? He didn’t think he could stand that. “Just kill me.” He snarled, thrashing again, anger having replaced frustration. </p>
<p>	“No.” The voice suddenly echoed through the clearing, and Geralt jumped. Leshens couldn’t talk, what the hell was this? </p>
<p>	“No? What the fuck do you mean no?” Geralt raged, trying to turn around and stare at the ancient creature behind him. </p>
<p>	“Today is the Spring Equinox. Today is a celebration of life.” Was the answer that echoed back at him, and Geralt blinked in confusion. The spring Equinox? Wasn’t that a druid holiday? Celebration of life? What the hell did that mean? </p>
<p>	A few smaller vines started to move, slithering up his body. He squirmed, and then watched in horror as the two giant clawed hands rested on his thighs. He swallowed. All it would take would take would be a simple slice and he’d bleed out. Right here in the forest. He stilled and made a noise as a small, wet vine wrapped around his flaccid cock, and started to stroke it. </p>
<p>	“H-hey!” Geralt protested, and the claws tightened in warning. He forced himself to still again, but bit his lip as the thing started to move faster, coaxing some attention from his slowly hardening cock. Celebration of life….Geralt’s eyes snapped open as the words suddenly made sense. </p>
<p>	“Fuck.” He swore, a shudder going down his spine. </p>
<p>	He would later swear he heard the Leshen laugh behind him as more vines started crawling up his body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Geralt quickly lost track of time. All he knew was he was two orgasms in, and the Leshen and vines showed no sign of stopping. He moaned, his head titled back, a bit of spit running down his lips as he shivered in their unrelenting grip. The one on his cock never stopped, wetly twisting and pumping him through each orgasm, his seed dripping down onto the forest floor. Worse however, were the two in his ass, sliding up inside of him and pressing mercilessly against his prostate. </p>
<p>	“H-hhaaaahhh!” His toes were curling in his boots, and he couldn’t get away from it. Couldn’t fight it, couldn’t do anything but take it. The white wolf panted in his bonds, lightly bucking his hips from time to time, although if he was trying to get away or take it deeper, he couldn’t tell. Then suddenly, the vines pulled out of him, leaving behind their wet mucus inside of him. He whined, thinking maybe, just maybe this was coming to a close, when something else pressed against him. Something big. </p>
<p>	“Noooo. Nonononono….” He moaned out, panic rising in his chest as he felt the Leshen’s cock pressing against him. Because what else could it be? The claws on his thighs tightened, holding him in place as the monster behind him started pressing against his stretched and wet rim. </p>
<p>	“F-fuck!” Geralt let out as the head breached him, nearly stealing his breath away. His spine bowed as he pulled against the vines as the Leshen kept pushing, easing its way inside. </p>
<p>	It wouldn’t fit. It couldn’t fit. It was way too big….</p>
<p>	The Witcher made a choked noise in his bonds, his body strained tightly against them, completely taunt as the creature sank inside of him, pushing him open inch by inch until he couldn’t think. Couldn’t do anything but cry out as he was filled. </p>
<p>	After what felt like an eternity, the Leshen stopped, sheathed completely inside of Geralt, who screamed in confused pleasure. He’d never felt so full in his entire life. The creature’s cock had to be as big as an arm, and it was so deep inside of him, he couldn’t move. Speared completely on the massive cock inside of him, all he could do was whimper. </p>
<p>	And then the Leshen moved. </p>
<p>	Geralt’s whimper grew into a scream as it started to fuck into him. Dragging out and thrusting back in, ramming his prostate and pushing against his stretched rim. His eyes fluttered as his scream trailed off into the woods. It felt…so incredible…so terrible…so overwhelming. </p>
<p>	The vines moved again, sliding up under his shirt, twisting at his nipples now, still leaking the warm wet slime that was covering his cock and dripping out of his ass. Each thrust from the Leshen’s massive cock drug over his prostate, and he came again, bucking as much as he could, impaled as he was. </p>
<p>	Still, the vines didn’t stop, and Geralt cursed his mutated stamina. But how much could he take? The beast was starting to rut into him in earnest, and as Geralt chanced to look down, he whimpered again. </p>
<p>	He could see it. He could see each time the Leshen bucked up inside of him, he could see the bulge in his stomach were it filled him to the limit. And each time the creature pulled out, his stomach flattened. The witcher whined as he was filled again, shutting his eyes and helplessly taking it. </p>
<p>	Geralt couldn’t think anymore. Couldn’t remember his name or why he’d come here in the first place. All he knew was he was stuffed to the breaking point. That he’d lost track of the number of times he’d cum. That the huge cock in his ass was so much, and not enough, and he couldn’t take anymore. He couldn’t possibly take anymore. </p>
<p>	His cock was red and weeping beads of cum, his balls nearly empty, and still the creature rutted into him. Pushing against his walls, forcing up so deeply into his body that his eyes rolled back in his head. All the sounds falling from his lips were weak, broken whimpers and whines, broken by a sharp gasp each time the creature fucked up into his belly. He couldn’t even form words to beg, and if he could, he didn’t honestly know what he’d beg for. For it to stop? For more? </p>
<p>	Suddenly, the Leshen sped up, and Geralt was glad of the vines to hold him up as he took it all, the wet slapping sound filling the forest as the creature neared its own climax. Geralt’s vision swam as the monster pounded inside of him, the monster cock battering his insides, and then suddenly, a hot wetness filled him. </p>
<p>	He sobbed as it seemed to fill every inch of him. Pushing up so far, and it was so hot, it felt like he was burning from the inside out. His stomach felt swollen and still the monster didn’t stop. Pumping into him over and over, the rush of fluid not stopping. </p>
<p>	Barely managing to breathe, Geralt hung in the grip of the vines. His body was slick with sweat and cum, some dried on his chest and stomach, but most having dripped down onto the forest floor. His stomach was swollen and rounded from the efforts of the creature, who was still seated inside of him. The vine on his red and jutting cock had coaxed one more weak orgasm out of him, leaving him shaking like a leaf in their grip. His soft white hair was stuck to his face, and his golden eyes were glazed over, no longer seeing the trees around him. </p>
<p>	His powerful body was trapped here, and he hung in its unrelenting grip, resting against the chest of the Leshen, who started to slowly pull out of his body. <br/>	“G-ghgn!” Geralt managed a garbled complaint as the creature pulled out of his ass, and as soon as its cock was free, seed poured from his gaping ass, drenching his thighs and legs as it slid out of him. He groaned, his voice hoarse. He’d never felt so open and exposed, and empty….</p>
<p>	Tremors wracked his body from head to toe as he vines let him go, and he collapsed into the dirt, shivering. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t think….potion. He needed a potion…</p>
<p>	His hands weakly fumbled for the tattered remains of his pants. But he managed to grab them, managed to uncork a bottle and press it to his shaking lips. He drank everything down and waited for it to take effect, not wanting to look up at the Leshen looming over him. He just shivered as a wooden claw titled his head up slowly, and his eyes found the empty sockets looming down at him. </p>
<p>	The creature’s skull seemed to grin at him again, and the Leshens other hand moved, and delicately placed a daffodil behind Geralt’s ear, in his hair, and patted his head once, before turning into smoke and disappearing into the forest. </p>
<p>	It was a long time before Geralt was able to move again. He swore and tossed the flower into the woods, and slowly got to his feet, wincing. Oh fuck he ached. He pressed a hand to his stomach and groggily started to stagger back the way he had come. He was going to find Roach, and leave this fucking town. The thought of riding made him shudder, and he figured it was going to be an awfully long walk to the next town, but he never wanted to see this forest again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>